


The Beginning of a Terrible Friendship

by ocelot_core



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Gen, eva and ocelot have a baby based heart to heart, he pisses her off as usual, les enfants terrible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 06:51:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20110936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ocelot_core/pseuds/ocelot_core
Summary: Ocelot visits Eva and 'Les Enfants Terribles'. He pretends not to care. (He does care.)





	The Beginning of a Terrible Friendship

"They don't look anything like him."  
"They're babies, ADAM, they weren't going to come out with a beard and an eyepatch." She gave him a look with that, like he was a child making stupid comments for attention. (That was only part of it.)  
"I wasn't expecting an eyepatch, I did that to him."  
She laughed, then. Exhausted in her hospital bed, one of the twins carefully cradled in her arms, she laughed at his stupid joke.  
It must have been a difficult labour.  
Ocelot held the other one, the recessive, or was it dominant? The blonde one. He held the blonde one. Eva had been allowed to spend some time with them while names were decided (why hadn't they done that before?). Ocelot wasn't. He'd come anyway, as an apology of sorts. The program hadn't been his idea, but he'd enabled it, organised parts, had persuaded her to do it, though she didn't need much persuading.  
The blonde cocoon in his arms wiggled and started crying. He stared at it.  
"You should do something about that."  
He stared at her.  
"Wiggle him, talk to him, burp him, anything. He isn't hungry, I only just fed him."  
Ocelot wrinkled his nose at the idea and looked back at the baby. It's (his) face was scrunched up in anger and it (he) was screaming. Ocelot rocked him slightly and he started to calm. The blonde baby (Ocelot had known which was dominant and recessive, he really had, but they look different on the outside, you know) reached up at him and flailed his right arm about.  
"Aww, he's waving at you!"  
Ocelot smiled at her. It wasn't waving, it just didn't have the ability to grab. And getting attached wouldn't get either of them anywhere. Any minute the children would be taken and experimented on and trained and hopefully he would never see them again. (As though he wasn't going to get roped further into this nonsense.) He put the blonde one (recessive. He was sure it was recessive.) into the weird hospital cradle and thankfully it didn't start crying again. He paced the room.  
"What do you think they'll call them?"  
"One will be David, of course, after you know who,"  
"And the other?"  
"John, maybe."  
"They aren't him, EVA..."  
"I know, ADAM."  
(Well done, picking a fight with a woman who's just given birth.) She didn't know his real name. She always said it like a codename, like Ocelot was his real name, like people get to choose who they are in the world. He only said hers like a codename when he was pissed off with her.

They did end up choosing David, and they called the other one Eli. (Where did they get that one from?) Ocelot didn't stick around to find out which was which. Disappeared off into the night with his cowboy boots and his attitude. 

And when he found the blonde one in the snow, killed by the one Ocelot had never shown much interest in, he still couldn't remember which one had been recessive.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, this is the first fanfic I've written. Maybe you can tell. Comments appreciated. x


End file.
